KATU News openings scandals
Longer Name of the News-Known as "KATU Channel Two News" with a Explosion of Mount Saint Helens, when Robin Anderson, A sports anchor named Bill Boaz and a Meteorologist named Fred Jenkins leaves the studio when Stan Wilson reading the News, The theme music is from ABC World News Tonight. * Channel Two News at 5: When both Meteorologist and a Sports anchor sleeping with a anchorwoman reading the News. * Spirit of the NW (Northwest) and Julie Emry: Similar to KIRO-TV, they used from WFAA and KHOU (both owned by Belo, now part of Tegna) with a lyrics The Spirit of the North West on K A T U also the graphics used by ABC owned and operated stations, the voice over mentions anchors named Jeff Gianola (Now anchored rival station KOIN 6) and Julie Emry (Formerly known as Jack Hynes's Former Co-anchor of WLVI Channel 56 in Boston owned by Gannett, now Tegna, which owns rival station KGW 8), Meteorologist named David Apple and Sport anchor named Steve Marino, then Gianola shattered the news scripts in the studio. * Spirit KATU 2, Two Rons and a Female anchor instead a Male: The theme used from WFAA in the Mid-80's, when Steve Dunn and Two Rons (Peterson and Carlson) introduces, then cross to the News studio entering a Female anchor name Phyllis Burke instead of Dunn. * Adding Portland to "Spirit KATU 2", and Lou Gellis: mentioned Lou Gellis from KING-TV Seattle along with Gianola, Emry and Jim Little at 11:00 pm Newscast and Jeff says "Good Evening Everybody" * Modified "Spirit": Now using a Blue Background but The "Channel 2 News" logo is on gold and a logo of Closed captioning , while the video is in Black and White, and Blurred as well as Typeface of "Channel" and "News" are change to Sans serif from Serif. * Spirit 2, 2 News, Female voice over and a All-male duo: The News opens used "Spirit 2" rather than "Spirit KATU 2" and the lady voice over mentions "Channel 2 News" as "2 News", plus a One line front page similar to NBC Nightly News in the Mid-1980's, as well as Dunn (Known as Burke's absentee) and Gianola as a All-male duo, they both Kissed in Talent rejoins. * "The Power of 2000" and Marler vs. Marshall: The news opens reverted back to Male voice over, with a 2 Helicopters flying, and the slogan is "The Power of 2000" furthermore the Husband and Wife Tandem of John Marler (Formerly from WAGA and WHDH) and his wife Cathy Marshall (Formerly from KIRO, WTNH and WHDH, now with KGW) battled for the Second seat as Marler moves to the right. * K2 News, Logo likes KOMO and another All-male duo: The Newscast now revert to "K2 News", The Logo similar to KOMO (a Sister station in Seattle), in addition to another All-male pairing of Paul Lyman and Dunn with Lyman says "Hi from K2 News", later Natali Marmion replaced Lyman as Dunn's Co-anchor with a shots of a Plane crashed into the Building, plus a New mentioned "New at 11" plus the Husband and Wife Tandem of Marshall and Marler also mentioned, with the latter wearing suspenders. * The Spirit of the Northwest: KATU reverted back it's slogan "The Spirit of the Northwest" (adding a Full word from NW to Northwest), and adding a logo of ABC, but the News opens look similar to the KOMO one, as well as the voice over says "Good Morning", A female anchor doubles as the Voice over and "The Northwest only All local 6:30 Newscast" as well as Dunn, Debora Knapp (not added with h in the last like a anchor from WCAU and KENS) and Rod Hill, plus adding "with you" to K2 (as K2 and you), but instead of Dunn the anchor is young Dan Tilkin (now a 4:00 pm anchor of rivals KOIN 6). See also * List of Leaders of the Setiptonist Party